


I've Grown Accustomed To His Face

by immortalstrand



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalstrand/pseuds/immortalstrand
Summary: Coming home after a double 24 hour shift Carlos just wants to sleep, however firefighter boyfriends with cold feet might have something to say about that.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 24
Kudos: 214





	I've Grown Accustomed To His Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bit of writing in over six years so it's short and a bit too fluffy and has not been beta'd.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Hopefully you like it!

It was still early, that was all Carlos could tell at this point as his sleep deprived brain tried to switch on to whatever had woken him up. He had gotten off a double twenty-four-hour shift, maybe a few hour ago and he was looking forward to just sleeping through the first part of his two days off. But something had woken him. Adjusting his position slightly, shifting more comfortably onto his hip facing the door, bending one leg at the knee and kicking the other out behind him, he figured it out. Two cold ankles wrapped around his calf and a cold nose was suddenly pressing into the space created between his shoulder blades, hair ticking the skin just above. TK. The firefighter must just have gotten back from his own forty-eight-hour nightmare. Grunting softly at both being disturbed and in greeting, Carlos let his mind drift off again, they had plenty of time later, but for now he just wanted to sleep.

Three months, that was all it had taken for TK Strand to worm his way indefinitely into Carlos’ life since they had become official. Three months was all it had taken for it to feel strange when the other man was not sleeping beside him, three months for them to have a side of his bed each, and for the striped shirts and hoodies to accumulate in his laundry. It had been some of the best months of both their lives he hoped, it was some of the best of his own. Ever since TK had reached out to hold his hand while laying on the Camaro, it was like something had changed within the other man and now all he wanted to do was have some part of himself touching Carlos whenever they were together. Sitting on the soft, his feet would be on Carlos’ lap, or tucked under the larger man’s thigh. Walking anywhere, hands would be tangled together, or hips bumping constantly. 

Carlos was stirred awake once again, he was not sure how much later, but the warm body settled behind him was no longer there. That was not unusual, but it still caused a small frown to appear on his face. Normally during their shared time off they stayed in bed for a while, TK normally did not get up and leave him without waking him up. Rolling himself sluggishly out of bed, grabbing his old worn APD sweater that always lay on the chair next to him, Carlos headed out into the main living area.

He could not see his boyfriend straight away until he turned towards the kitchen and spotted him leaning tiredly against the counter cradling a cup of what Carlos assumed was coffee. Rubbing his eyes, he finally spotted the possible reason for TK’s early rising and was suddenly very much awake. The great big and purple bruise covering what looked like half of his face.

“What the hell happened to you?!” He questioned as he moved towards the other man, gently lifting his chin up to get a better look at the markings. 

TK winced, “It’s not as bad as it looks, I swear, I just hit a car during my shift last night…”

Carlos interrupted before he could finish, “You were hit by a car?! That’s something you tell me when you get in, TK!”

He didn’t appreciate the aborted eye roll he got in return, “I did not get hit by a car, I hit the car.”

Carlos was confused, “How can you hit a car? Explain now. Did Tim or Nancy check you over?” he questioned as he moved to lift up his boyfriends sleep shirt and find any other damage. The whole right-hand side of TK’s body was a mottled range of purple, black and blue. But overall it didn’t look worse than some bruising.

“Car slide over the top of a ditch with the rain, went down on a rope to check it, lost my footing and hit off the car. That’s how I hit a car, me being clumsy. And yes, they had a look and it’s just bruises, no breaks.” As he explained TK shifted a little to rest his thankfully clear forehead against Carlos’ shoulder with a sigh. “As much as I want to be asleep right now, sleeping on my side was not the most relaxing experience.”

Pressing a kiss to TK’s head, Carlos sighed, “You taken anything for it yet?” He felt more than seen the other man nod in the affirmative before rubbing his back. They both needed some more sleep, that much was clear. “How can I help?”

The tension drained from both their shoulders as they stood in the quiet and thankfully reasonably dark kitchen, “Unless you know how to stop me rolling over onto my right while I’m asleep, I’m not sure. I’ll be fine.” TK replied as he placed his mug on the counter and rested his chin on where he assumed the end of Carlos’ collarbone was under his sweater, peering up at his boyfriend through tired eyes. 

Shuffling them over to the couch Carlos smiled gently, “I might have an idea.” Removing his arms from TK’s waist he quickly turned on the TV to whatever movie they had been watching previously, letting it start to play even though neither was paying much attention to it. Guiding TK down onto his left side against the back cushions of the couch, Carlos manoeuvred them, so he was on his back with his boyfriend laying on his chest, allowing the other man to have all his weight on his left and supporting the sore skin. “That work?” he asked.

TK nodded and sighed as he started to relax again, helped by the fingers his favourite cop was trailing through his hair, the calm and the painkillers starting to have their desired effect. Watching as the firefighter drifted towards sleep, Carlos turned his attention towards the movie playing in the background. He had no idea what was happening, they had not been watching it too closely the other night either but for very different reasons. The slow rise and fall of the chest resting on his own and the dark quiet noise around him was enough to release any adrenaline he had and for sleep to beckon once again. Glancing down he confirmed TK was enjoying some well-earned sleep before he let himself join him. They would be okay, although he may need to order some bubble wrap. Clumsy boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> Feedback is awesome.


End file.
